1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ghost register processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a ghost register processing apparatus and method that may set a ghost with respect to a predetermined register, manages information associated with the register to whom the ghost is set distinct from information associated with a register to whom the ghost is not set, and thus, may protect information associated with the register to whom the ghost is set.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional communication terminal may store a name and a phone number in a desired register. The communication terminal may easily search for the name and the phone number in a register via various search functions and may perform the searching for all registers registered in the terminal. The terminal may easily provide information associated with the registers even when an unauthorized person searches for the information. To protect the information, a recently disclosed communication terminal may be assigned a password in advance, and only when the corresponding password is inputted, may the terminal allow searching for names and phone numbers of registers stored in the terminal. However, when the password is compromised, information associated with the registers may also be revealed to an unauthorized person.
When a call, a voice message, or a text message is received, the conventional communication terminal may store corresponding communication information. Therefore, the conventional communication terminal may not block a call, a voice message, or a text message from a predetermined person or a predetermined group during a predetermined time that the user does not wish to get a call.
Accordingly, there is need for a ghost register processing apparatus and method that may protect a name and a phone number of a predetermine register, in addition to reception information with respect to a call request or a message reception.